legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Switches
Switches are a simple interactable contextual object seen throughout the Legacy of Kain series that can be interacted with allowing the operation of complex mechanisms. Switches generally have two distinct states of operation - usually corresponding to open/close or on/off - that can be 'switched' between to operate more complicated objects. Profile *'Name:' Switches *'Category:' recurring terms *'Introduced:' • Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain (1996) *'Appearances:' • • • • *'Related Articles:' Wall buttons, Floor buttons, Levers, Wheels, Glyph seals, Telekinetic switches, Bells Role Switches are a simple mechanism that is used throughout the Legacy of Kain series where an small physical device could be used to activate or initiate the process of a larger device or mechanism, typically by 'switching' the device between two or more states. Switches have appeared throughout all the games of the series and have a number of varying activation mechanisms, however broadly speaking they generally ued a physical point of actvation to change a larger mechanism between on/off or open/close states. The first switches seen in the series were encountered in Kain's Mausoleum in the chapter Seeking Revenge in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain. Most of the switches in Blood Omen were activated simply by approaching or walking into or over them to trigger the mechanism to activate. As Kain progressed switch mechanisms became more complicated: some switches could be activated or deactivated multiple time to different effects, some required specific patterns of switches to be activated and some could not be activated by hand, requiring possession spells or telekinesis to activate. For Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver the jump to 3D meant that many switches were updated and resdesigned for the new genre, although several drew inpiration from the forms seen in Blood Omen. Few switches maintained the simple activation from Blood Omen and many required Raiel to be in the Material Realm and physically push or pull part of the mechanism with the aid of the action button - although some switches could still be activated by walking onto them. Raziel could first encounter a switch in Raziel's Clan Territory (chapter) at the drawbridge tower in his territory which enabled him to lower a drawbridge and pass onward to the Necropolis and thereafter switches were seen throughout in varying forms. Soul Reaver 2 continued in much the same vein as Soul Reaver although there were noticeably less variation and most switches were the same types as established previously. The only twist was that some switch types needed to be held down until the mechanism 'locked' into place. Similar switches can be seen in Blood Omen 2 where they can also be mounted on other mechanisms such as Explosive devices and Glyph magic components. Types of Switch Switches appear in various forms throughout the games , with many seen in a number of different titles. Each title has a number of different switch-types and many are seen to cross over between titles. A number of these can be identified visually, however they often have little official identification in official materials beyond the title "switch". The following is a list of different types of switch mechanism that can be observed in the games. Wall buttons Wall buttons or Wall Switches were the first type of switch seen in the series. First seen in Seeking Revenge of Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain as Kain explored his mausoleum and seen throughout the rest of Blood Omen - perhaps being the most commonly found switch type in the game. These switches consisted of a glowing pattern or square on the wall that could be activated by walking into them or by using projectile attacks such as Energy Bolt. Floor buttons Floor Buttons or Floor Switches were also found in Blood Omen, appearing as a colored square or pattern which could activate a mechanism when stood on As with wall buttons they were first fund in Kain's mausoleum and could be found prevalently throughout the rest of the game, with a number of different designs. Often floor switches could be hidden from view by obstacles or similar. Levers Levers were found in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain, Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2, these generally consisted of a long handle pivoted at a control box on the ground which would activate depending upon the direction the handle was pushed. These were activated in Blood Omen simply by approaching them closely to flip the handle, whereas in Soul Reaver they required the action button to be pressed to pull the lever - occasionally levers required holding down until the mechanism locked in place. BO1-NupyGatehouse-Lever.png|A Blood Omen lever Switch2.PNG|Lever in Melchiah´s area SR2-Uschtenheim-Janos4-Entry-Material-EraB.png|A Lever in Uschtenheim in Soul Reaver 2 Flippable switches Flippable Switches were perhaps the most common switch design from Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver onwards. These generally consisted of a wall-mounted mechanism with two linked prongs emanating from it to form a handle, which could be flipped up or down to activate the mechanism. These switches were initially seen be seen in Malek's Bastion in Blood Omen where they were activated by approaching them, much like ordinary wall buttons. They were found much more commonly in Soul Reaver from their first usage in the Necropolis, switches were absent from Soul Reaver 2 but were found abundantly in Blood Omen 2. BO1-FlipSwitch-Combined.png SR1-FlipSwitch.png BO2-Switch-Single.png BO2-Switch-Double.png Rotatable Switches Rotatable Switches were one of the rarer form of switches and were found only in the Silenced Cathedral in Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver. The rotatable switches consisted of a set of square tiles on the floor each of which bore two handles - the mechanism could be operated by using the handles to lift and turn the tile through 90 degrees before placing it back down. The first of these tiles to be encountered were initially covered in a glass dome which required specific sound frequencies to shatter. SR1-Cathedral-Cathy19-RotatableSwitches.png SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-SwitchTwist-02.png Hatches Hatches were another rare form of switch found in the Silenced Cathedral, these were related to the piping of the cathedral and its ability to create certain frequencies of sound. Ostensibly found covering pipes or air reservoirs these hatches could be opened to release a blast of air and sound at a certain frequency. The first of these was used to shatter the domes of the rotatable switches; an optional set of hatches could be used to emit a deadly sound wave killing any Zephonim vampires nearby. SR1-SilencedCathedral-Cutscene-SmallSoundingPipes-Open-02.png Bells and Pull Chains Chains were seen frequently throughout Blood Omen where they were often used to imprison Chained humans. A few of these housed secret switches allowing the chains to be pulled to activate a mechanism - these were triggered similarly to wall switches but required physical contact. Another pull-chain mechanism was seen later in the Drowned Abbey in Soul Reaver where it was necessary to ring the bell in the belltower of the abbey to open the way to Rahab's lair. The chain was pulled and the bell rung by the use of the action button. Other bells could be found in the Silenced Cathedral which could be rung to gain spells, smash glass or open particular barriers for a short amout of time while they rung. More bells were originally planned to appear in relation to the discarded Sound Reaver concept, but these were ultimately cut along with the enhancement. BO1-Chains-Combined.png Rahabslair12.PNG Wheels and Valves Wheels, Valves or Cranks were a from of circular switch that was wall mounted and operated by rotation. Seen throughout Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, Soul Reaver 2 and Blood Omen 2 wheels could be operated by a single press to turn the device or held until they rotated to the proper point and locked in place. SR2-Rotatable-Lake-Stronghold-Wheel.png|The large wheel outside the Sarafan Stronghold in Soul Reaver 2 SR1-Crank.png SR1-Valve-Small.png BO2-Wheel-Large.png|a regular wheel in Blood Omen 2 BO2-GM-Valve.png|one design of Glyph magic valve BO2-GlyphMagic-Valve2.png|another design of Glyph magic valve Pressure Pads Pressure Pads were a series of floor based swiches seen in Soul Reaver that acted similarly to the floor buttons of Blood Omen. Activated by standing upon the appropriate area until it dropped and locked in position, these were fairly rare in the retail version being seen only once in the Silenced Cathedral, however more were seen in beta developmental versions of the game. Switch7.PNG Wall Switches Wall Switches (not to be confused with the similar wall buttons of Blood Omen) were a form of switch seen only in Blood Omen 2 in the Upper City and the mausoleums close to Meridian Cathedral. Appearing as a wall high panel bearing significant symbols, certain panels (bearing Kain's symbol) could be pushed in a manner similar to regular Blocks, pushing them back slightly and activating a mechanism which opened the back entrance to the Cathedral. UC-SymbolsMausoleum.png Glyph seals Glyph Seals were a series of wall-bound switches appearing in Blood Omen 2 that had a distinctive gree circular design. Typically too high to reach by hand, these switches were activated by the use of the Telekinesis dark gift. Kain was first educated on their usage and shown their design by the Seer in Wild Places before he was teleported to the Device, whereupon he used one to gain entry. Glyph seals were seen frequently thereafter and were generally linked to the Hylden. BO2-GlyphSeal.png Telekinetic switches Telekinetic Switches were wall-bound switches seen in Legacy of Kain: Defiance and something of a successor to the Glyph seals of Blood Omen 2. Like their predecessors they could not be activated by hand and required Telekinesis to activate, but their design was different and possibly more inspired by the Ancient Vampires symbolism. These switches were first encountered by Kain in Infiltrate the Stronghold as he opened the way to Moebius's chamber and could be found throughout Nosgoth thereafter, though they were notably usually found in areas connected with the ancient vampires. Defiance-TKSwitch.png Defiance-TKSwitch.PNG Notes *The "switch" title in sources is generally used to refer to commonly used contextual objects that have on/off mechanisms, thus it can be seen to be a somewhat vague term that is often applied to a number of similar objects throughout the series; although some have quite different operations. Examples of this include the classification of "Buttons, Switches and Levers" in the Blood Omen manual (which is sub-divided into "Wall buttons", "Floor Levers" and "Floor buttons") - this classification is re-iterated in the official guide with the same sub-types broken down under the "switch" umbrella; the "Contextual Objects" section of the Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2 manuals - which is subdivided into "Doors" and "Switches" (with "Levers" briefly mentioned as a sub-type of switches); and the "flipping switches" section of the Blood Omen 2 manual - which breaks down into "by lever", "pressed" or "turning a wheel" and is itself a sub-division of "using objects". The Defiance manual has a section dealing with "manipulating objects" which more broadly deals with all the interactable object types of previous games but does not specifically mention switch mechanisms. *The individual types of switch can be given their own titles in guides and manuals but most are alternatively called "switches" or classified under switches in guides and manuals. Some examples of the titles given to switch variants include: **Wall buttons - called "wall buttons" in the Blood Omen manual and given the alternative title "wall switches" in the official guide. Generally called "wall switches" or simply "switches" in the walkthrough section. **Floor buttons - called "floor buttons" in the Blood Omen manual and "floor switches" in the official guide. Generally called "switches" or "pressure pads" in the walkthrough section. **Levers - called "levers" in the Official guides of Blood Omen, Soul Reaver and Soul Reaver 2 and in the Soul Reaver 2 and Blood Omen 2 manuals. Called "floor levers" in the Blood Omen manuals" - occasionally titled as "floor switches" or simply "switches" in walkthroughs. **Flippable switches - named in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets simply as "switches" and likely classified along wih wall buttons. Referred to Soul Reaver manuals as "switches" under "manipulating objects" or "contextual objects" and in Blood Omen 2 manuals as "flipping switches" under "using objects". Both the Blood Omen 2 manual and the in-game prompts in Welcome to Meridian offer "lever" as an alternative title; although this term is notably more often related to larger floor mounted Levers in other games in the series. **Rotatable Switches - called "floor switches", "knobs" or simply "switches" in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver **Hatches - called "hatches" in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver **Pull chains - called "chains", "chain switches" or simply "switches" in Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain: Official Game Secrets. Named as a chain" in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver **Wheels and Valves - larger wheels are named as "cranks" in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver, with the smaller ones named as "wheels" or "valves"; called "wheels" in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Soul Reaver 2 and "valves" in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Blood Omen 2 - the Blood Omen 2 manual calls them "wheels" or "wheel switches" **Pressure Pads - simply called a "platform" or variant terms in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver **Wall Switches - named primarily as "wall switches" in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Blood Omen 2, but "stone walls" and simply "walls" are listed as alternatives. **Glyph Seals - called "TK switches" in stage directions, but named as "Seals" in on-screen prompts and "Glyph Seals" in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Blood Omen 2. **Telekinetic Switches - vaguely called "distant switches" in sections deling with manually aimed Telekinesis in the Defiance manual. Named as "TK switches" and other "switch" variants in Prima's Official Strategy Guide - Legacy of Kain: Defiance. Gallery Switch6.PNG|Flippable wall switch Switch7.PNG|A wooden pressure pad BO2-IQ-ExplosiveDevice.png|A Blood Omen 2 switch mounted on an explosive device Glyph_Box.png|A Blood Omen 2 switch mounted on Glyph magic apparatus BO2-EP-Torture.png|''Blood Omen 2'' switches controlling torture machinery See also *Wall buttons *Floor buttons *Levers *Wheels *Glyph seals *Telekinetic switches *Bells References Category:Blood Omen 2 Category:Blood Omen 2 terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Soul Reaver Category:Soul Reaver terms Category:Terms Category:Blood Omen: Legacy of Kain Category:Blood Omen terms Category:Index: Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 terms Category:Legacy of Kain: Defiance Category:Defiance terms